The handling of particulate material often creates dust and this dust can be difficult to retain or collect. This problem of dust arising from handling of particulate material is particularly acute in the case of dumpsinks, hoppers and chutes and particularly so in the case where there is a large open surface area as dust extraction is expensive as large volumes of dust laden gas must be handled.